Dracula
Dracula is one of the bosses in I Wanna Be The Guy and the only one that attacks at random. He has a wide variety of attacks including: *A wall of six Delicious Fruit, in between each two is a space to jump between. Hard to get through sometimes *Fire raining from the ceiling, with a gap in between each one to pass through. *Flaming Delicious Fruit that shoot in all directions. *A flaming moon that moves horizontally towards you. *A flaming Delicious Fruit that chases The Kid until it disappears. Arguably, this is Dracula's most dangerous attack because of it's homing capability and the fact that it can be still be present while Dracula is performing another attack. Therefore, a second attack can be much more difficult to dodge as a result of the player trying to dodge it and simultaneously try to escape from the flaming Fruit. *Teleporting to where an attack is unavoidable or where you're standing. *A horizontally moving white ball which splits in two, and then goes back into one, and then splits into two again, all while moving. During the pre-fight dialogue between The Kid and Dracula, he will eventually toss his wine glass at you, which can kill you if you don't step away. Halfway through the battle two ectoplasms show up on opposite sides of the arena to get in your way. You can shoot them but this only pushes them back, and they can't be destroyed. The ectoplasms also kind of show Dracula's health because the more damage he gets the faster they move, so you can determine his health by observing their speed. A useful tip is to, if possible, jump over one ectoplasm and shoot it back towards the other until they sort of "merge" into one. That way, you can can concentrate on pushing back the ectoplasms on one side rather than two After defeating Dracula, he will shout "Behold my true form, and despair!" He then turns into a Waddle Doo, which cannot hurt you in any way, it can't move, and one shot will finish it off allowing The Kid to win the battle. As a side note, it is possible to be killed by him before the fight, as his wine glass, which he throws at you during the dialogue just before his fight, can actually hit and kill you. If you get frozen by a Medusa Head and pushed onto the screen, you can get killed more quickly by jumping towards the glass. There is also a glitch in the battle where as if you shoot an ectoplasm out of the area, it is possible for it to get caught on the border and thus rendered immobile, halving the amount of ectoplasms chasing you and essentially making the fight a lot easier. It can be done to both of them at the same time if they are overlapping perfectly. It is unknown though, whether it can be done for both of them seperately. Hint: Turning off special effects in the menu will make his attacks much easier to read and dodge, because it gets rid of the fire. Stats HP: 32 (Before summoning ectoplasm: 13, after: 19) Gallery Category:Bosses